A New Time
by MyAudaxDeceit
Summary: All is lost. No one knows what has happened to the Dragon Riders of the past but mystery lies with the unreachable island, Vroengard. When a girl washes up on it's shores, what will happen?


Background

As you well know, Riders once flourished in the land of Alagaesia, their home being the island Vroengard. In the first battle of the Dragon Riders, all were killed except Oromis and Glaedr and Galbatorix and Shruikan, and Galbatorix flourished. However, in the second battle between good and evil, neither could win. Not much is known of the battle, for it took place over the great island Vroengard; and no one returned. It is said that Eragon and Saphira fought Galbatorix and Shruikan, while Oromis and Glaedr fought Murtagh and Thorn, and their fates were sealed. A great elven princess is said to have followed the riders on her own, until then unknown, dragon. Urgals and Kull have taken over the magical land of Alagaesia, keeping humans as their slaves and entertainment. Meanwhile, the once allied Elves and Dwarves are turning towards battle; against each other. So when a simple girl raised on the port catching fish for money is shipwrecked on Vroengard, alone and cold, what will she find?

Prologue

She passed in and out of flickering shadows and darkness. Her body lay on a sandy shore, wet and bruised. One arm lay twisted, bloody. In and out of consciousness, in and out of death. In the darkness she lay.

When she woke, dawn was creeping over the blue-green sea that stretched out for leagues. She groaned and opened her eyes and softly whimpered, then tried to sit up on the beach. She let out a cry and fell back onto the sand. She glanced at her right arm and winced. Blood ran from a deep gash where a broken white bone was exposed. She ripped off the bottom of her tunic to use as a makeshift bandage and carefully wrapped it around the wound.

"What happened to me?!" She couldn't remember anything, nothing at all. She didn't know where she was or why she was there.

Slowly, she eased her right arm onto her left one and got up, careful not to jostle it. Her throat was parched and her stomach grumbled, but she had to tend to her arm first. Around her was a sandy beach leading into a green-blue ocean. To her front, there was a daunting untamed jungle forest. She figured she could find something suitable in the forest, so she walked in. She looked for something to use for a splint, like a stick and a large leaf, but couldn't find anything. She went further and further into the trees, but couldn't find anything suitable. Every once in a while she would swear she saw something, some odd flash of color in her peripheral vision, but it passed and she assumed it was from lack of food and water and loss of blood.

It was the oddest forest she had ever seen, there were all kinds of trees, from pines to coconut bearing trees. Finally, she came across a long, straight stick, the size of her lower arm.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself.

She fitted it onto her lower right arm, and held it on with her left. She then decided to forget looking for some kind of leaf, and instead sat down and ripped a larger portion off of her tunic. It wrapped around the stick, and the lower arm, and it was tied on the right side of the arm. But, now, her shirt barely reached her belly button. She sighed and went on, looking for a banana tree or a stream somewhere.

Soon, she came across a huge lake. It was very serene, not a ripple came at the top of the water, she had never seen anything like it. She looked into the strange lake and saw the bottom; it sparkled with many different colors. Not wanting to break the surface, she cupped her left hand and put it into the water. When her hand went into the lake, it sent a small shock into her body, and all her small bruises and cuts were healed. Her brows furrowed, but she kept her hand in the water. It was refreshing, cold water, but it wasn't what it seemed. She moved her hand around in the water and discovered that it wasn't cold, but quite warm, actually body temperature. She brought the hand full of water to her lips and drank.

It was the best water she had ever tasted. It quelled her thirst, hunger, and pain. She looked down at her arm, but all that was left was a bloody bandage, no gash, no broken bone. All the pain was gone. She took off the splint and stretched her arm. Nothing happened. No pain. In fact, nothing hurt, it was amazing. She unlaced her boots and jumped into the lake. Her long black hair streamed out behind her, and her emerald green eyes searched the bottom of the lake. She saw hundreds of large sparkling stones lying at the bottom.

She went to the surface, took a breath, and went down again, only this time, she went straight to the bottom.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **That was simply the background and prologue- I mignt not even keep this story going. Tell me what you think and I'll go from there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
